Cuddling Close
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: We all know Alfred's afraid of scary movies. They just plain creep him out...right? But, what if that was just an act in front of a certain Brit, an excuse to hold him close? USUK, rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. One-shot.


A loud screech resonated through the house, the sound high-pitched enough to shatter windows, if it was a tad louder and if the windows weren't un-breakable. A loud bang followed it, accompanied with high-pitched screaming, that could rival the previous one. The lights in the house were all turned off, the only source of light being a blinking TV-screen, which contained a gory scene of a zombie chasing after a couple, who ran away, screaming and the woman in tears.  
Another shriek came seconds later, as blood splattered every where on the screen and a tall, bespectacled American whimpered inside the blanket he was wrapped inside, the fabric being tight around him, like a cocoon. His tanned hands clutched at it before, as another 'scary' scene came up, he jumped and wrapped them around the closest thing to him - which just happened to be a very annoyed Arthur.

The teenager had invited him to come over a few hours ago, asking him, if he wanted to have a sleepover. At first, Arthur was very hesitant about doing that - who wouldn't be, when the very same person, who was asking that, was the person you liked?- but accepted in the end, when Alfred whined at him, sounding like he was on the verge of crying. So, here he was, wrapped inside a blanket, watching a random horror movie while having his life squeezed out of him by the blonde American. How... lovely.

Arthur sighed quietly in annoyance, trying to wiggle himself out of Alfred's death grip, but finding himself unable to do so - for the hundred time that night. ''Alfred, would you mind letting go of me? You're going to choke me this way.'' He said in annoyance, sending Alfred a look, that mirrored his emotions, but he only shook his head stubbornly, burying his face into the crook of Arthur's neck.

''N-no way, dude! It's too fuckin' scary!'' He whimpered, holding the smaller boy even tighter, so that his back was touching his chest and Arthur groaned in annoyance. He never understood why Alfred even bothered watching these things, if they terrified him so. When he tried asking him one day, his face only turned bright red, and he looked away, muttering something incomprehensible before brushing past him, his baby blue eyes gazing away from his face as he did so. Although the reaction was very peculiar, Arthur didn't try to pry any further, because he figured Alfred simply didn't want to share it with him. The thought brought his mood down at the time, because that would mean that he didn't trust him enough for that, but he learned to live with it now. He,too, kept some secrets from Alfred, mainly his sexuality and the identity of his 'crush', so it was only fair.

''Alfred, it isn't even that scary. How can you be so afraid?'' He questioned with a frown, just before a gun shot resonated through the room, everything going quiet both on TV and in the room, before Alfred's grip tightened further around Arthur's middle, almost knocking air out of his lungs at the sudden tightness.

''H-hey, don't hold me so hard! You're really suffocating me now!'' He said, muscles clenched in surprise as a heavy feeling set in his heart at the sudden lack of air. His breathing became uneven quite fast, before he heard a sheepish chuckle emit from Alfred and he signed in relief, when Alfred loosened his grip. His back was still flushed against Alfred's chest, however, and, when he shifted slightly in his hold, he could feel a frantic, powerful heart beat drumming against Alfred's chest, and his breath hitched slightly. Maybe...But, his hopes were sent pummeling down, when another loud scream pierced through the air and Alfred's grip tightened slightly again, another quiet whimper escaping his lips as he buried his face into Arthur's back. Yeah, Arthur almost forgot they were watching a scary movie.

_'He must be realy scared, then, the git. Why does he insist on watching these stupid films, if all they do is scare him?_' he groaned in his head, his forest green eyes never leaving the screen.A deep, disapproving scowl formed on his face, when he started paying attention to the movie again, trying to ignore the whimpering, screaming American clinging to him like a small child, in turn missing the microscopic smile Alfred wore every time he squeezed at him, bringing him closer to his chest.

* * *

Finally, after an hour or so of screaming, whimpering, squeaking and shrieking, the house was quiet as the credits rolled down the screen and Arthur sighed in relief.

''It's over now, Alfred. You can let go now.'' He told him, sitting up on the couch and stretching his sore muscles as he felt the grip on his middle loosen, Alfred muttering some things behind his back, that he couldn't hear. He had to, however, suppress a disappointed sigh, when the warm hands left his clothed abdomen, when the heat radiating from the American, that was warming him up more than the blanket itself disappeared, replaced by a chilly breeze, that suddenly blew across his body.

''H-hey, Artie?'' A quiet, whimpering voice called out from behind him, and he craned his neck to look at Alfred with a neutral expression.

''What is it, Alfred?'' He was slightly surprised, when his voice came out soft, laced with slight concern as he lifted one impressive eyebrow at him, making him blush and look away sheepishly.

''Well, ya see, I'm...still kinda scared and I don't want that zombie to come and get me, and, and...'' He rambled on, moving one of his muscular hands to run it through his blonde hair and Arthur continued staring at him blankly. Then, he sighed and lay back down, turning around to face his chest, hands drapping around his hips.

''Better?'' He mumbled, not daring to look up as he felt his face heat up, but he missed a happy smile in return as his hug was returned.

''Yep! Thanks, Artie!'' The American grinned, slightly shaking in the Brit's hold as if he was scared, but it only took him a few minutes to fall asleep, surrounded by Arthur's smell of fresh mint and the tea he liked drinking so much. And, believe him when he says it was the best sleep he had in years.

* * *

**Ok, this didn't turn out the way I imagined, but it's fine, I guess. I'm especially not happy with the ending. But, I guess I did alright on my first try writing Yaoi and Hetalia.  
This story actually came to life, when I was talking with a friend of mine on Skype about our USUK headcanons and I mentioned this one. I have plenty of them, but I guess I like this one the best. It's the most 'innocent and fluffy' that I have. Well, about the pairing, not the 2 of them separately. But, that's another story. I hope you enjoyed my little drabble/short story/ whatever this is!  
Emerald, In And Out!**


End file.
